Presently (circa 2015), the inventors are not aware of any massage table combined with attached resistance bands. The inventors have discovered that by combining (e.g., by attaching) one or more resistance bands to a massage table, that during a given massage therapy session, wherein a client may also utilize the resistance bands, an improved (synergistic) health benefit may result, as compared to massage therapy utilizing only the massage table without any resistance bands.
There then is a need in the art for a combination massage table with one or more resistance bands; as well as method(s) for using such a combination massage table with one or more resistance bands.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.